Slipping through my fingers
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Memories through out kagome's childhood remembered by her mother. Song fic


Flashback*

Baby Kaggy is fussy and is in her high chair waiting for her morning bottle. Shion is warming the formula to the right temp. She turns to glance in her baby girl's brown eyes. Those little puffy cheeks swell up and her lip starts to quiver, Shion swoops her up out of her seat and Kaggy suckles greedily at the bottle.

End Flashback*

School bag in hand

She leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye

With an absent-minded smile

I watch her go

With a surge of that well-known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while

The feeling that I'm loosing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl

Flashback*

Shion walked her darling daughter to the door, to catch the bus for school. As little Kaggy turns, she gives her mom a heartfelt toothy grin. As the bus pulls away, tears well into Shion's eyes; as she thinks 'My darling Kagome is slipping through my fingers.'.

End Flashback*

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Flashback*

Shion walks into the kitchen, to find ten year old Kagome sitting on the table with a giant plate of french toast covered in butter and slathered in syrup, Kagome is scrawling on a giant piece of paper with crayons. 'Happy Birthday mommy!' Kagome beams at her mom with pride that she made breakfast all by herself. She pampers her mom on every special day including on her own birthday.

End Flashback*

Sleep in our eyes

Her and me at the breakfast table Barely awake I let precious time go by

Then when she's gone

There's that odd meloncholy feeling

And a sense of guilt

I can't deny

WHat happened to the wonderfull adventures

The places I planned for us to go

Well some of that we did

But most we didn't

And why I just don't know

Flashback*

Kagome glides down the isle, her grandfather walking her towards her soon to be husband Inuyasha. Kagome looks like a queen in her Ivory white dress and white shimmering veil. Kagome has her hair down and Inuyasha looks like he has not taken a breath in hours. After the vows are said The bride and groom kiss with an untold passion.

End Flashback*

Slipping through my fingers all the time.

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers

Flashback*

Kagome runs on the beach, laughing. While her mom sun-bathes on a towel. Kagome's husband run up behind them and wraps his arms around the his wife's waist. Swinging the Kagome around, she screams with surprise and joy. Kagome's husband's deep baritone voices rumble with laughter. Inuyasha kisses Kagome's neck and tickles her sides until she giggles and screams 'Uncle'!

End Flashback*

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture

And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers.

Flashback*

Shion turns the dial to turn down the light, Inuyasha and Kagome stand beside a light pink crib. Inuyasha wraps his arm around Kagome's waist and hugs her close. Shion watches as her daughter gazes at the slumbering infant, and tears prick her eyes she wipes them away, as she thinks, 'My darling daughter is slipping through my fingers'

End Flashback*

Schoolbag in hand

She leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile.

Kagome walks her darling daughter Kianna to the front door. Kianna skips to the bus, her silver hair in pig-tails. She turns to wave goodbye and offers up a big toothy grin. Kagome watches the bus go down the street with her little girl entering her first year of elementary school. As tears prick her eyes, she mutters gently "Slipping through my fingers all the time". Shion walks up and gives kagome a hug to offer some comfort, and says. She may be slipping through your fingers, but she will always be with you in mind, body, and spirit. You and she are one of the same people. You will never lose her.

THE END


End file.
